


Locura

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Porque aquello era tan incorrecto, tan inmoral y sin embargo si se trataba de él indudablemente siempre estaría dispuesta a caer.





	Locura

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño drabble AloisXHannah nacido de un fic yaoi SebasCiel. ¿Qué cómo nació algo hetero de un yaoi? Misterios de la vida, ah. Nahh, nació de incluirlos y quedar con la espinita de lo qué sucedía en ese instante con estos dos.
> 
> Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

Calor. Todo su cuerpo se sofocaba, ardía con un intenso calor, uno tan insano, tan enfermizamente delicioso el cual hacía vibrar cada resquicio de su ser mientras un oscuro y delicioso placer se extendía por ella con cada toque, con cada embestida de aquel impúdico y provocador adolescente el cual la follaba sin contemplaciones, pareciendo querer rasgar su perfecta y elegante falda turquesa, pareciendo querer incluso rasgarla, romperla a ella misma. Y aquella idea le fascinaba, le encendía por más insanamente masoquista que fuera.

—Oh, profesora, pero qué zorra has resultado, ¿no es así? —ronroneó socarrón Alois embistiéndola aún más profundamente y acariciando a su vez el sexo de Hannah mientras la penetraba, torturando aquel sensible botón de carne.

Hannah gimió lastimeramente incapaz de articular palabra, sintiendo una mano estrujar sus pechos de una manera casi dolorosa, escuchando a aquel adolescente reír, estremeciéndose ante aquella risa descarada y dulcemente cruel la cual le extasiaba por más incorrecto que fuese aquello.

Y es que, era absolutamente incorrecto e inmoral el hecho de estar allí en su oficina, dejándose follar contra el escritorio por un adolescente, casi un chiquillo, ¡dejándose follar por su alumno, un chiquillo mucho menor que ella! ¡Cómo era posible haber caído en semejante cliché de película porno barata! ¡Era una locura! Y sin embargo, allí estaba, gimiendo, clavando sus uñas en los deliciosos hombros de ese provocativo jovencito el cual definitivamente tenía más «habilidades» que algunos hombres que había conocido.

—¿Sabes, Hannah? Creo que mañana podría volver a tener un par de dudas sobre tu clase —comentó socarrón, sus ojos azules brillando de lascivia mientras su lengua se deslizaba obscenamente por los pechos parcialmente expuestos de Hannah, dejando un rastro de saliva el cual parecía arder contra su piel ligeramente acanelada, erizándola mientras un jadeo escapaba de ella, sometiéndose por completo a aquel descarado rubio.

Quizás aquello fuera incorrecto. Quizás aquello fuera una absoluta locura, mas indudablemente siempre y cuando se tratara de él, Hannah estaría dispuesta a caer ante tan placentera locura.


End file.
